Lazarus
by Rima-chan-fan
Summary: Casper met Kat for the first time BEFORE he died? O.o Casper's dad is a kind person...he wants the best for his son...and that's Kat


----------Chapter One: Casper's Past----------

Kat was board...Casper was off doing choars for his unckles who were doing God only knows what and her dad was out with a client leaving Kat to flicker through the five channels of the T.V. for half an hour wishing something at least half decent would come on. Kat flung her head back in audioble frustration when her wish hadn't come true. Kat then began to wonder about something that supprisingly egnough didn't come accross her mind earlier. What was Casper's school life like? Kat decided that she had nothing better to do so she headed up to the room in the attick which held quite a few boxes that she has not checked out yet.

Opening the first box Kat came across, she found a small collection of old photo's. Kat picked up afew and examend them. They were rather big, held a ripple of bumps all around the edges and was yellow and brown, why do people call them 'black and white' photo's when they obviously wern't? Anyway, the first picture was of what Kat could have guessed is a family photo. In it were a man and a woman stood next to eachother with none other than the handsom boy she danced with at her halloween party, Casper. He stood right in the middle of his two parents. They were standing just outeside of the mansion they lived in. It looked a lot less creapy ninety years ago. The second photo was a cute little boy about one to two years old in what looks like a fur coat...The little boy had a cheekey little grin that could only belong to Casper. Kat smiled at how cute he was. The third was of what Kat could guess as Casper's mother, she was wearing the dress Casper had given to her to wear to the party. His mother was pretty, she had long hair and her hair was lighter that her huspands, she was probily blonde like Casper.

Kat rumbled through afew more photos when she spotted another box but smaller, this had cought her attention by the light comeing in from the windows, well, that part of the window just happend to be alittle less dirty than all the others. Kat made her way over to the box, ignooring the cobwebs, she opend it with a little difficulty. Inside she found wrincled papers, brownd with age with a small chrest on them saying underneeth;

'Broben Willows High School'

Kat had found Casper's old school reports. It seems our friendly, little ghost was a little prankster. Kat read that Casper had shoved frogs in all of the girls desks, put glue on his teachers chair and had scared a girl by dropping a spider on her head. All in the same day. Kat giggled at this report picturing Casper actually doing that. At that moment, as if on cue Casper came glideing through the walls and his eyes lit up when he saw Kat.

"Hey Kat! I've been looking all over for you!" Casper glided over to where she was sitting.

"Hello Casper, could you exsplain this?" Kat asked handing him the report. Casper grabbed the paper and read it.

"Hey! I remember doing this!" Casper laughed.

"What made you come up with those ideas?" Kat asked curiously. Casper thought for a minute sitting on the box he was hovering over.

"Well...everybody hated out teacher, Mr. Rigsby he was called, Oh, but he wasn't in that day,  
we had Mr. Randall, the substitute, he was alittle better, but of cource I got a whip on the hands several times for the glue prank and five detentions..."

"You got whipped on the hands?" Kat was supprised, that was against the law.

"Yea, it wasn't illigal back then."

"Did it hurt?" Kat felt sorry for all children back in those days.

"Well, yea, It left red lines on your hands, sometimes they blead." Kat made a noise through her teeth and shudderd. "The froggs were just a random prank...and I kinda had a crush on the girl I put the spider on, I was really supprised that she wasn't really scared by it..."

"You had a high school crush?" Casper scratched the back of his neck, obviously embarrased but he could tell Kat anything.

"Yea, thinking about it, she resembled you quite alot..." Kat blushed at hering his words. "Hmmhmm...and if I remember correctly, she just suddenly appeard and misteriously vanished."

"Really? how strange..."

"Yea, it was. I saw her later that day after school with strange cloves on..."

"Strange cloves? How was they strange?" Kat asked picturing a girl in a fat penguen suit.  
(Sorry but I can't think of anything elce...)

"Yea, she was wearing jenes and a red t-shirt, they, like the pen, wasent made till years after."

"What pen?" Kat asked getting a little confused. Did he say anything about a pen...?

"Well, During class, she didn't have an ink pot, but she had a pen simular to what you would see today."

"Really?" Kat asked in more confusion. Ink pots??? Oh yea, the pens ran out every like,  
five seconds and you allways have to dunk your pens in to refill it...

"Yea, strange isn't it? She was only there for a day as well..." Casper rememberd something more, "I think She asked me to remember where something is buried..."

"Really? where?"

"I dunno, I forgot...Hey! Do you know what my classmates called me?" Casper suddenly said out of nowhere.

"What?" Kat said smileing. It's probily got something to do with all the pranks he pulled...

"The fordge master, the prankster and the code breaker!" Casper was really remembering a flood of memory's long forgotten and was indeed happy to remember them.

"Ok, I understand where they got the prankster from but fordge master? code breaker?" Kat was going to be supprised by what he was going to say next.

"Yea! I could fordge anybody's signature and handwriting and I could break any code lock!"  
And there was that cheeky smirk of his.

"Woa! You could be a master thif or a secret agent! Where did you learn those?" Kat was practically gawping. All those sick notes he could write for me...

"I didn't, I learned it myself...I was a little trouble maker you know..." Casper's cheeky smirk widend and a mischivous glint sparkled in his eye. Casper and Kat laughed for a while as Casper told Kat about all the mischif he could remember had gotten into. Casper then suddenly rememberd the had to make dinner before his unckles got too angry with waiting and Casper zoomed downstairs. Leaving Kat to take one last look around before walking to the door. As she was walked towards the door, Kat noticed something slightly shineing lying on the box to her right, it was a very large, old brass key with a swirly pattern on the top. Kat picked it up, wiped the old dirt off it and examend the old thing for abit before placeing it in her pocket.

Once Kat was downstairs at the kitchen table, she started examining the key. It's a really pretty key...I wonder what it belongs to...

"Here ya go, Kat, Dr. Harvey..." Casper said placeing some delicious looking quazine infront of them.

"Thanks, Casper." Ooo...that looks delicious...

"Thank you, Casper." Dr. Harvey said probibly thinking the same thing.

Once Casper had finished serving the other three residents and after they leaft, he started cleaning the floor after them, shakeing his head wondering why he even bothers.

"Well, then you two, I have to go, I've got a client in...ten minutes." Dr. Harvey said looking at his watch. After goodbye's from Kat and Casper, he quickly left.

"That was delicious, Casper." Kat coplimented finiching the last of the chicken. Yummy...

"Thanks, I've not really hade much practace on proper meals because my unckles eat ANYTHING, but I'm glad you liked it, Kat." Replyed Casper grabbing the empy plates to wash up.

"You could be a chef and a secret agent, you know! I'll bet you'll be really good at it!" Kat said humeringly and Casper gave a little laughth. "How would you like to to on your first mission?"

"Sure, Kat! What do you have in mind?" Casper answerd finishing off washing up. Kat fake thinked, knowing very well what she wanted to do.

"How about finding what this key unlocks?" Kat said whipping it out from her pocket.

"Cool, let's get on it now." And with that they speeded out of the kitchen. "Here, let me have a look at the key." Casper said and Kat handed him the key letting him examen it.

"I think it might belong to a door, a secret door." Kat suggested and Casper gave it a little think.

"Hmm...no it can't belong to a door, it's too big..."

"How about a money box?"

"No...still too big. The lock would have to be on something big aswell." Casper said thinking what it could possibly fit.

"Like a valt?" Kat asked and Casper smiled.

"Yea, that would work!" Casper shouted in exitement. "But, before we do anything we have to write out on a piece of paper which rooms we have looked in, there are soo many rooms and secret passageways in this house that sometimes I even get lost..." Kat giggled and nodded in agreement. Casper and kat made their way to Dr. Harvey's study where they borrowd a pen and a small, empty notebook.

"Well, where shall we start?" Kat asked exited about what she could find.

"Hmm...Well, since were here why not the study?" Casper said starting looking behind every wall which holds paintings.

"Sure, anything?" Casper shook his head.

"I'll mark off then...s-tu-d-y." Kat said writing in the first page of the note book. The kitchen, living room, all the bedrooms, libuary, labrotory and attick had nothing in them exept Casper found a bookshelf with a falce back, in the libuary, that lead to the bookshelf in the lab and several looce bricks in bedrooms to hide money in, before they had banks obviously. "We looked just about everywhere and still can't find anything..." Kat said looking alittle dissapointed.

"I know somewhere we haven't searched." Casper said smileing trying to cheer her up.

"Where?" Kat asked with a rey of hope.

"Your standing in it!" Casper flew around to search the massive hallway. "Hey! Kat!" Casper shouted popping his head out of a massive portrate of some guy she has been meaning to ask about, but not now.

"W-what!?" Kat said exitedly

"I found a valt here! It's only small but I think the key may fit!" Kat rushed over to the painting but was too short to reach it. "Let me." Casper said floating up alittle and, with difficulty, opend the painting as if it was a door. Kat handed the key to Casper who popped it in the keyhole, gave Kat an exited look who returned the same glance and twisted it. The vault made a clicking sound and Casper opend it reveling a small metal box with a number conbination lock. Casper quickly grabbed the box and put it on the floor to examen more. The box was dark brown and had a code swivel lock on it.

"Casper, this is where the code breaker proves himself." Kat said with a grin. Casper audiobly nodded and handed it to Kat to hold for him while he placed his ear on the side of the box and carefully turned the wheel round one way and back to the other, Casper repeated this process before he heard a clicking sound on the box and it was open. Kat and Casper exchanged exited glanced before opening it.

"It's a book..." Ooo...I wonder whats in it...

"Well, read it." Casper said exitedly jumping up and down in the air. Kat taken it out, It was small, black and I think it's made out of leather. Opening it Kat noticed very fancy handwriting, it was probibly a diary or a jurnal. Kat read the first few lines with Casper peering over her shoulder.

"My invention to bring back my son is working, I call it Lazarous, I have turned the TIME MACHINE!?" Kat stopped wide eyed and silently asking Casper if he knew about it but Casper mirrored her exspresion and Kat carried on reading. "...I have turned the time machine into a resurrection machine to bring my son back to life. I have not comepletely changed it so, both machines are operatoble with different settings. I decided to scrap the time machine because I have found that you cannot change the fabrick of time, no matter how hard you try. It will allways happen no matter what." Kat glanced back over to Casper, both in shock.

"Umm, Kat?" Casper asked in a strange tone. "That girl who misteriously vanished...was she you?"

"I dunno...do you think so?" Could it possibly...?

"Well, it would answer afew questions." Casper said shrugging.

"Like what?"

"Like the pen, cloves, the fact that she knew my name before I told her..."

"She knew your name?" If she isn't me, was she stalking him?

"Well, I just remenberd and-" Casper's eyes grew wide. "I just rememberd where she told me she buried something!"

"What!? Where!?" Kat asked as quickly as possible as if his memory was on a timer.

"Follow me!" Casper said grabbing Kat's hand and leading her out of the house towards Friendship Bay's park.

----------Chapter Two: 1904.----------

"I buried it here?" ...Ugg...Why was-um am I soo stupid?

"Yea, umm...but, I don't know how we are going to dig it up without anybody noticing..."  
Casper thought for a while but nothing came.

"Why did I have to bury it here? I have more sence than that." Kat said frowning. "Are you sure she's me?"

"I'm sure, you must have had a reason for it, now I'm going to see if somethings actually down there ok?" Casper said pointing to the bottom of the massive oak.

"Ok." Kat said leaning against the trunk. Casper zoomed down under the tree.

"Yep something is down there!" He said moment's after, poped his head back up.

"Hmm...We'll have to come back at night and dig." Kat said wishing she had never buried it there in the first place...Wait a minute..."Casper?" Kat started and Casper gave her a little humm in responce. "How did the, whatever it is get down there anyway?"

"What do you mean? You buried it..." Casper said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...if we dig it up and I use it during my umm...visit and bury it again for my past/  
future self to dig it back up...how did it ever come into existence?" Casper gave a very understanding, confused look.

"I umm...don't know, umm...there is soo much we don't understand..."

"Is it a good idea? To go back I mean..." Kat was now getting alittle nervious and unconfident.

"It's allready written in history, if we refuse to go the easy way something may happen..."  
Casper was right, his dad had obviously tried it before to probily stop Casper's origonal death and he ended up dying another way...well, if you read between the lines of the part they read, thats what it means...

That night Casper and Kat waited for the other house inhabbients to go to sleep and when they did Kat dressed in black, to avoid being seen-it's hard for humans to see a dark object at night, They grabbed two torches and band-aids from the medical cupbord in the bahroom. Then Casper quietly flew Kat out of the window. Grabbing two shovels from the old guardeners supply, they headed off to the park.

"It's here Kat..." Whisperd Casper pointing to the spot he had seen it. Kat nodded and tied the torches tightly to the shovels with the band-aids.

"Here." Whisped Kat handing Casper a shovel. They both started digging. Thay dag and dag untill they hit something hard...Then they started digging again to loosen it. It was something wrapped in plastic, how plastic had gotten into 1904... they don't know...Was there plastic wrapping in 1904? Kat grabbed the object and ran towards the mannor, Casper carried the shovels.

Once back inside Kat sat down on the bed and unwrapped the plastick and examend the contence. It was clothing. A dress, hat and shoes. The dress had four big buttons on the front in a two by two order. The ends of the sleeves would wrap around your wrist tightly with the arm attached to them attatching to the dress was alittle puffy in comparison. The top half of the dress looks like a coat and the bottom looks like an attached skirt, both the same creamy colour. The hat was sort of puffy, like something you would imagine a french artist would wear, but puffyer, that was creamy to and the shoes was a brown coloured dolly slippers.

"Am I supposed to wear these?" Kat asked admirering the old cloves.

"Yea! I remember these cloves!" Casper's head was filled with new memories. "Yea- oh and Kat no offence but you will be acting kinda strangely..." Casper said alittle warningly.

"How am I gonna-how did I act strangely?" Kat asked alittle confused. Are we talking about my future self or past self?

"Well it you did stare off into space alot nodding your head sometimes..."

"Umm...Was you there?" Kat asked and Casper got alittle confused.

"Yea, thats how I remember-"

"No, no I mean YOU." Kat said butting in alittle.

"Oh, ME? I dunno...it did kinda looked like you was communicating with somebody..."

"Well...when do we go?" Kat asked exited, but nervious of what might happen.

"How about tomorow? It's sunday tomorow." Casper said exiedly, he was going to see all his friends again! Kat agreed giving alittle yawn, it's tiering digging holes...

That morning Kat awoke with a flash and wen't down stairs to see Casper makeing pancakes.

"Good morning Casper!" Kat said smileing at him as she wen't to sit down.

"Good morning Kat! Would you like maple or golden syrop?" Casper asked placeing she wonderfull smelling food infront of her.

"Hmm...golden please." Kat answerd and Casper nodded and fetched her the golden syrop. When Casper came back they locked eye contact. Casper was staring into her shineing, chocolate eyes and Kat was staring into his careing, deep sea blue eyes. He's soo wonderfull...wait what's that smell?

"C-Casper!" Kat shouted pointing to the black smoke emerging from the cooker and Casper zoomed over yelping alittle and saved them...I wonder if dad likes his pancakes singed...

"Sorry Casper..." Kat said simpatheticly.

"No, no it's-" Casper was cut off by the arrival of his three troublesome unckles.

"Casper! Whers our meal!?" Stretch is soo rude...and they laugh at the most strangest things.

"Here ya go unckle Stretch, Stinky, Fatso..." Casper said handing the trio a mountain of doughnuts and about six pancakes each. Kat eyed them meanly watching in descust how they eat their food and wonders why Casper is soo nice to them...it's not like they can hurt him.  
I think...

"Good morning Dr. Harvey." Casper said as he walked through the door. Dr. Harvey said his hello's and so did Kat and I think the trio said hello...it sounded alittle like a threat.  
Kat finished her breakfast and both Kat and Casper rushed down to the lab with the jurnal,  
the pad, pen and the clothes.

"Hmm...How would you work this?" Kat asked and Casper thought for abit.

"Dunno...Is there instructions in the jurnal?" Casper asked flicking thrugh the pages while Kat examend the inside of the machine.

"Did you find anything, Casper?" Kat shouted from the inside.

"No...you?"

"No, nothi-wait..." Kat said niticing a moveoble pannel. "Casper!"

"What, what did you find?" Casper asked flying in with her.

"Look, Casper...numbers." Kat said and it was indeed numbers. Kat had found the controll pannel.

"Woa...shall we go now?"

"Umm...ok...umm...what do I press in?" Kat asked alittle un easey.

"I dunno...umm...try 02-10-1904."

"Ok...umm...02-10-..."

"1904."

"Right, 05-1904..." As soon as Kat typed in the numbers there was what seemed like a earthquake for about five seconds then stopped...This is seriously freaky...

Kat walked towards the door, reached out to open it and...

"I-I Can't do it, Casper. You go out first." Kat said pushing the little ghost towards the door.

"Ok, ok, I'll see if the coast is clear." Casper wen't invisible and floated out of the door, after about a minute he returned.

"Everybody is eating breakfast, my dad didn't use the lab as often before I died and I'm going to get ready for school in about five minutes so we've got that lenghth of time to get out without being seen."

"Umm...how?" Kat asked peering out of the machine. Wow...everything looks alot...cleaner...

"Remember when we was searching for the lock for the key?" Casper said leading the way to the far side of the lab.

"Yea? Oh yea, there's a secret passage leading to your dad's study!" I sure hope we don't get caught...

"C'mon, Kat!" Casper said grabbing her hand and leading her down the dark tunnel. At the end, Casper popped his invisible head out to check. "All clear." Kat made her way towards the door of the study when they heard somebody comeing their way. Oh, hello, sir. What am I doing in you house? Umm...anybody call for pizza?

Kat and Casper panicked and hid behind the massive plant pot beside the door. The door knob turned, the door opend and in walked Casper's dad. Casper stared in disbelief, he had not seen his dad living and breathing in a good ninety something years, let alone happy and cheerefully humming a tune. Casper's dad began ruffleing through various pieces of paper and he had left the door open. Kat quietly snook out. "Now open the front door as quietly as possible..." Casper whispered and Kat grabbed the front door knob and quietly stared turning it. There was a small click and Kat and Casper whipped their heads round to see if anybody heard it. When they saw nobody, Kat slipped out the door and ran round to the side of the mansion.

"Susan, Did you leave the front door open?" Kat and Casper heard a deep voice that belonged to Casper's dad.

"No, sir, I'll go check." Answred a small obediant voice. Casper and Kat looked round the corner to see a maid looking round and they quickly hid again. Once they heard the door close they looked to see if the coast is clear.

"C'mon, Casper." Said Kat turning round the corner. The door opend again and Casper quickly grabbed Kat and pulled her back round and she accidently made a little sound. Turning round to see where that sound came from was a young, blue eyed, blonde who just shrugged it off and carried on. It's Casper...

Kat and Casper waited untill the human Casper wen't out of sight.  
"Ok, C'mon kat." Said Casper floating towards the direction human Casper wen't towards.

"Wait one minute." Said Kat getting the clothes ready to put on. "Turn around please." Casper turned around with a strange exspression on his face. Thoughts wen't through his mind, but ignoored them. ;) "You remember the way don't you?" Kat asked shoveing the clothes she taken off in the plastic covering and hideing it in a nearby bush.  
"Yea, I think so." Casper said grabbing Kat's hand and directing her out of the grounds in a way not to be seen.

"Casper..."

"Yea?"

"How will you show me the way?"

"You follow me."

"Yea, but you can't be seen so you have to go invisible..."

"Ah...I see what you mean..." Casper grabbed Kat's shoulders from behind. "What if I hold on to you so you know I'm there and I'll whisper the directions in your ear...like this..." Casper whispered the last part in her ear and Kat blushed at how cloce they were.

"Sure where to now?" Kat asked as Casper wen't invisible.

"Follow the path up ahead till you see a falk in the road." Kat nodded and followed the path.  
Casper spent his waiting time staring at Kat, she can't see him at the moment anyway. "Take the left path into town..." Casper whispered when they came to three different path options. Kat walked into town and she stared at everything that isn't there in 1996 and she stared alot at the people. Nobody in my time would dress as if there going to a black tie dinner party...

"Turn around the next corner..." Kat did as Casper told her to and turned the corner of what seems like a toy store. Kat stared at the motor car going past...she had only seen them in musiem's and...urm...Mary Poppins...

"Go straight ahead to the right path and cross the road..." Kat did so and she really felt as if she was being watched by everybody as if they knew...although it was paranoia...

"Were here now, It's just round the next corner...Oh and Kat, when you talk to the teacher you allways say 'sir' at the end.."

"Why?" Kat asked turning the corner.

"Because it's not like your time remember...you will get punished for rudeness..."

"That's silly..." Kat said makeing sure she was not heard.

----------Chapter Three: Kat meets Casper.----------

The bell rang and everybody wen't inside. Casper directed Kat to the class room and she sat in a spare seat at the back of the class next to human Casper. Moment's later a really ugly man came in and introduced himself.

"Goodmorning Class, I'm Mr. Randall. I'm going to be filling in for Mr. Rigsby."

"Goodmorning Mr. Randall." Everybody said in unison, all exept Kat who just stared at the amazing difference ninety years can make. Luckily for her, the teacher was reading a bit of paper.

"Mr. Rigsby tells me that you are all in need of new writing books so," Mr. Randall looked at a young boy sat at the front. "You there..." The boy stood.

"Jacobs, sir."

"Yes, yes Mr. Jacobs, give out the books." Mr. Randall pointed towards the stack of brown books and the boy obayed. Oh thank god, I don't want to get into trouble for not haveing a book...what if he asks me to answer a question and I don't know the answer? Will I get the whip?

while everybody lifted up the top's of their desks to get their pen's and ink pot's ready there was loud, high pitched screames that started about the same time and scared Kat half to death, no offence to Casper. Kat looked round and saw all the girls screaming and jumping out of their seats. You could see about a dozen frogs leaping everywhere. Casper and two boy's near him started laugthing. It was actually pretty funny...

"McFadden!" Shouted the teacher who was interupted when writing the date down on the board. Human Casper stood up.

"Yes, sir?" Ooo...nice voice...

"Yes, McFadden, I have been warned about you, you like to play little tricks don't you?" I hate teachers who talk smart ass...

"Yeas, sir."

"Hmm...yes, you will be getting a detention with me tonight after school. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now everybody pick up these frogs!" The teacher shouted as about five started attacking him.  
Hahahaha...

The teacher stood and watched as everybody, including Kat pick up the frogs and stored them in a tank one of the girls wen't to collect. Everybody then sat in their seats and carried on.

"Your new arn't you?" Asked human Casper quietly hideing his face using the desk lid. Kat nodded and got out her pen out and she could see human Casper looking at it stangely from the corner of her eye, he should, it's pink with a fluffy top. The boy, Jacobs, then came at that point, handing a blank book to both Kat and Casper.

"Do you not have an ink pot?" Human Casper whisperd to Kat while writing his name on the book.  
Kat looked at him and smiled sweetly which made him blush a little. Aww how sweet...Kat had to foarce away a blush.

"No." Kat whispered.

"Do you whant one of mine?" He asked showing Kat about five or six ink pot's.

"Oh, no it's ok..." Kat writ her name on her book and shown it to Casper. "See..."

"How did you-" Casper was cut off by the teacher who cleard his throught.

"Now class today we are-" Mr. Randall suddenly stopped when he sat down and he stared out directly frontways for about three seconds then stood. The whole class started laugthing when they saw Mr. Randall not being able to stand properly because he was stuck to the chair.

"MCFADDEN!" He shouted. Woa...he is mad...his face is bright red and you can see a vein about to pop on his forehead...hahaha...

Casper stood again.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get this chair off of me!" His voice was soo loud you could probily hear it all the way to the next milenium. Casper walked to the front of the class, grabbed the chair and started to pull. The whole class was diying not too laugth. Kat could even hear Casper snickering at the side of her and human Casper was biteing his bottom lip trying not to make a sound. The chair was finally pulled off, as well as abit of Mr. Randall's dress robe thingy he wore.  
what is he wearing anyway?

Mr. Randall straightend up, brushed himself off and looked at Casper who, to him, hung his head in shame, but to the class you could sill see a grin on his face. He looks soo cute...

"Face the class." Casper faced the class and removed the grin and the teacher picked up a thin black stick. "Hold out your hands." Casper did so, Kat knew where this was going...

...whip...whip...whip ...whip...whip...whip...whip...The whipping was soo loud that Kat jumped and every whip seemed more painfull than the last. It was amazing how he kept his face straight.

"You have to keep your face straight and you have to stay still otherwise you will get more."  
Whispered Casper and Kat frowned. There all mad...

"Sit." Commanded the teacher and Casper made his way to his seat. "If you do one more thing today, McFadden, I'm sending you to the princible." Casper sat down and clenched his fists, Kat could see a trickle of bood coming from them. Kat gulped...

"Where was the spider?" Asked Kat hiding at the side of the school building.

"I don't know, it was definaely the same day..." Casper said scratching his head, not like he needs to.

"Did we...change time?" Kat asked slowly.

"We must have, but that can't be possible. Can it?" Casper became confused. "I was supposed to go to the princible that day, remember, he said if I do one more thing...the spider was supposed to be the one more thing..."

"What happend in the princible's offace any-hey there you are!" Kat said pointing to the blonde leaving the school grounds.

"Hey, Casper!" Shouted Kat running up to him.

"How did you know my name?" He asked turning round.

"Umm...the teacher said it..."

"The teacher calls me by my last name." Kat you ideot!

"Umm...I heard it from some where..." Kat said and quickly changed subject. "How's your hands?" Casper held up his hands up to look at them.

"There fine, they'll heal in a few days."

"Thats good."

"How come your pen worked without any ink and why is it pink?"

"Umm..." Kat pulled her pen out and unscrewd it and taken out the ink cartrege. "Here, the ink is stored in here and it was made to be pink."

"Wow, where did you get it? it must have cost a fortune." He said takeing hold of it.

"Umm...my dad's an...inventer...he made it for me."

"Cool, my dad's an inventer to. What's your dad's name? maybe our dad's are formilier with each other."

"James Harvey."

"J.D McFadden." Kat smiled, she's getting on soo well with him. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Kat, Kat Harvey." Kat said holding her hand out to shake but then quickly withdrew it. "Oh, sorry." Casper smiled.

"It's ok. What are you doing here soo late after school, shoulden't you be at home?"

"Oh, umm...my dad was going to pick me up but he called to say he can't make it." KAT! Mobiles arn't invented till like, the eighties!

"He called you?"

"Umm...yea..." Kat needed help to get out of this one when she saw Casper floating just behind human Casper mouthing 'walk home with me.' Kat nodded and human Casper turned round to see what she was nodding to. "Would you like to walk home together?"

"Sure...Where did you move from?" Casper asked while walking.

"Umm..." What to say, what to say...was New York even around in 1904? I should pay more attention in history..."England." Thats right England has been around for centuries.

"What about your accent?"

"My accent?"

"Why don't you sound English?" Dam...urm...AH!

"My mum was English and my dad is American, when my mum died my dad move back to America,  
dragging me along."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my mum died to...How did she die?"

"She died in a...motor car accident..." They called them 'motor' cars right?

"So did mine...We have alot in common don't we?"

"We do?"

"Yea, both our mum's died the same way and our dad's are inventors." Casper said smiling.  
We do have alot in common...his smile is soo cute...

"Yea, your right." Kat said smileing.

They were now getting cloce to Whipstaff. They walked past afew shops including the toy shop Kat walked past on her way to the school, It has a cirtain sled in the window.

"I've asked my dad for this sled, but he say's I can't have it...I really wan't it though."  
Casper said admirering it through the window. Kat coulden't help but look at him sadly.

"It's a nice sled." Kat said fakeing a smile but Casper caught on.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his smile fadeing. Kat peered down at the floor, she coudn't take it. It's like letting your best friend walk blind folded off a cliff. Kat threw her hands round him and hugged him tightly, supprising both Casper's. When she realised what she was doing she quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go." Kat said quickly. "Would you remember one thing for me?"  
Casper nodded.

----------Chapter four: Back to the future.----------

Kat was curled up in a ball at the side of a building crying into her hands.

"I-I Can't do this, Casper. I can't just stand and watch you die." She said through her sobs. Casper floated over clocer and stroked her hair.

"Oh, Kat..."

"Horrible, horrible..." Kat said removeing her hands to look him directly in the eye. Casper wiped away afew falling tears and placed a small kiss on her cheak makeing Kat blush. Casper kept his head cloce to hers and Kat came out with words she never thought she could say. "I love you, Casper." Casper shifted his head to look her in the eye.

"Really?" He asked and Kat looked down for a split second then back up to lock eye contact.

"Really." Kat answred never looking away from his lovely blue eyes and slowly found herself moveing clocer and clocer untill they was just millimeteres appart untill...

Somebody shreeked which startled them looking in the direcction the sound came from.  
It was a woman, a fat woman holding a basket of dirty washing.

"I saw everything, you dirty mutt!" She shouted walking quickly towards her. Kat quickly stood. "They aught to send you to a convent!" The woman tightly grabbed Kat's arm and Kat loocend her grip and ran backwards. "Don't you do that to me, young lady!" She shouted as she looked at the washing she dropped. Casper grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her to safety.

"W-why did that woman grab hold of me!? Look, she has scratched my arm and it's red." Kat said holding her arm up.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you...women have no human rights here..." Kat looked discusted.

"Why not?"

"They didn't get them till the end of world war two...I think...forty years in the future."

"Oh...Casper?"

"Yea?"

"What's a convent?"

"It's where parents send their doughters to stay...forever usually...amd if they try to escape...they would shave them bald...and they wouln't care if it cut's them..."

"That's terrible...why would they send them there?"

"Well, for a number of reasons I guess...you know that girl who fetched the tank for the frogs?" Kat thought, A pretty blonde she saw. "well I heard she was sent just because she was pretty..."

"WHAT!?" Kat was truly descused, never in her life has she heard anything soo rediculas.

"You know the brown haird girl sat near the front?" Kat thought but she can't picture her but she gesterd him to carry on anyway. "She got raped by her cousain who sit's next to her..." Kat shiverd in fear.

"Casper, I'm scared..." Casper thought of something terrible.

"Kat, we have got to get you out of hear!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the mansion.

"Why, whats going to happen?" Kat's fear increaced. Casper stopped and faced her.

"Kat if we don't get you out of here now then that woman might go telling everybody and they'll tell her that they seen you with me, human me, then the'll think your a...slag...and will get hold of you and ask to speak to your parents, which they can't and if you tell them the truth, if you tell them your from the future then they will think your mentall and send you to a mentall institute wihout parent promission because if they don't speak to somebody then they will think your an orphan and even if you don't say your from the future, they will still think your an orphan and send you to a convent!" Said Casper awfully fast with a great amount of fear in his eyes. Kat just stopped still, petrified, eyes as wide as Casper's, whose was petty wide.

"C-Casper, I-I'm really s-scared n-now." Kat's eyes started wartering again.

"Oh, now Kat, I'll get you out of here, don't worry." Casper said in a compherting voice and a smile. She could never resist that smile.

Outside the mansion stood Kat and Casper thinking hard.

"I have an idea...one minute." Casper said going invisible and entering the mansion. He returned quickly. "The maid is upstairs cleaning, I'm in my room and dad and the butler are talking in the libuary. I'll open the door for you and You can get in the study without being detected and if somebody come's then I'll create a disturbance..." Said Casper leading Kat up to the door.

"Ok." she said quietly just before Casper wen't in and opend it for her. Kat walked in quietly and snook over to the study as Casper inspected the rooms people were in makeing sure they don't move out of it. Kat slowly opend the study door and walked over to the book shelf which she activated it, takeing her into the tunnel again. Casper appeard and everything is running smothely exept when he said that his dad is comeing. Kat and Casper hurried towards the machine and Kat spottied something. It was the bottle they used to ressurect Kat's dad it had some red formula left, it wan't egnough but there is still some.

"C'mon Kat he'll be here any second!" Casper told her and she ran inside.

"09-02-1996"

They landed back in their time, but Kat was still thinking about what she saw.

"Kat?" Casper asked looking confused.

"Yea?"

"You know...half of your conversation with me never actually happend..."

"Huh? How?" Kat asked confused.

"Well...you didn't say how your mum died for one and you never umm...hugged me." Kat's cheacks wen't a faint red.

"I thought your dad said you can't change the fabrick of time...or something like that..."

"Well...urm...I dunno..." Casper sratched his head.

"Casper?" Kat asked eyeing the bottles that once held the ressurection potion.

"Yea?" Casper responded watching Kat walk over to them.

"These bottles...will the leaftovers be egnough to fill one?" Kat said takeing hold of one and looking at the one's behind.

"Urm..." Casper's eyes widend at Kat's idea. "Quickly! grab every bottle and pour them in this one." This one being the one Casper grabbed hold of.

"Wait! What if we spill them?" Casper's eyes searched the room and came to land on one of those metal things that have a wide top which you pour something in and it curves down into a small hole at the bottom which you hold over the destination container. (What are those things called?)

"Here, use this." Casper said giving it to her.

Casper pourd the liquid in the bottle while Kat held the metal thingy.

"Oh, no...one short..." Kat said searching the rack for any more.

"It's ok, Kat. Maybe I'm supposed to stay a ghost forever." Casper said foarcing a smile.

"Don't talk like that, Casper!" Kat said looking him in the eye.

"No, it's ok, maybe I'm bound to be a ghost forever, my dad was never able to use the potion on me anyway...

"Why?"

"There was a knock on the door one morning...dad was in his study that day...the butler said three gentlemen want's to speak to him..." Casper developed a few tears.

"Why? Who were they?" Kat asked with worry in her eyes.

-----Flashback-----

Three men walked into Mr. McFadden's study and Mr. Mcfadden stood up and propperly greeted them by shakeing their hands.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Asked Mr. McFadden

"Yes Mr. McFadden," Answered the man wearing black gestering his two friends wearing white to come forward and hold him still. "You can tell me how you feel today."  
Mr McFadden frowned.

"What is this!?" Asked Mr. McFadden outraged.

"Now, now Mr. McFadden, don't become mad, you will only make your condition worse." Said the man in black pulling out a surringe from his briethcase.

"What condition!? What do you mean!?"

"Let's talk about this in a safe enviroment, shall we?" Said the man in black calmly as he injested the fluid into him while his two friends forcefully hold him down.

"You! You Can't do this!" Shouted Mr. Mcfadden trying to avoid the injection, but it was no use...

"I'm afraid I can..." The man in black said whatching Mr. McFadden fall asleep then telling his men to strap him in the white, belted jacket that he had pulled out of his briethcase...

-----End flashback-----

"That must have been awfull..." Kat said hugging the young ghost. "But maybe your not supposed to be a ghost forever..." Casper looked at Kat, but not fully letting go of her.

"Why?" Kat's cheaks grew red.

"Maybe we was supposed to meet...maybe we were suppoed to become friends..." Casper clocked on to what she was trying to say. "Maybe..." Kat stopped there and anxiously awaited what was about to happen. She wants him...she wants him badly...he's perfect...

"CASPER!" Shouted a formilier angry voice that practically made Kat and Casper hit the ciling. Casper groaned and Kat smiled. He looks soo cute...he looks cute happy, sad, angry embarassed...

"CASPER! Come hear NOW!"

"I'm sorry, Kat..." Casper said foarcing a smile. He was soo cloce.

"It's not your fault." Kat smiled and Casper floated off to meat his unckles needs. Kat looked round, There just has to be a way...

Kat suddenly remembered of when she first had the idea...there's one still in the machine!  
Kat quickly poured it in with the rest, poped it into the machine and ran upstares. We'll do it later...YAY YAY YAY!!!

Kat had the biggest grin on her face when she wen't down for lunch and gave Casper a little kiss on the cheek before she sat down. Casper stared at her, abit confused and abit shocked before he remembered he was cooking. Casper served Dr. Harvey first quickly and put Kat's plate down slowly takeing that oppotunity to stare into her eyes. Dr. Harvey was just, well ...confused. The ghostly trio wasn't there, infact the reason why they needed Casper was because there going to somesort of haunting meeting, they would have dragged Casper along to hold their things, but he'll only embarass them...after all, he is a friendly ghost.

"Now you two..." Dr. Harvey started, thoughts racing through his mind. "I havn't seen you all morning, I sure hope you wasn't doing anything you are not supposed to..." Kat and Casper exchainged confused glances.

"Urm...like what, dad?"

"Like...going any further than..." Dr. Harvey said slowly and looked at their faces, pressureing him to get an answer. "Nevermind, what were you doing?"

"We was Checking out the lab." Kat answerd calmly. Better not tell him the whole truth...

Dr. Harvey studied their faces for any sings of lies, he's on to them.

----------Chapter five: Ressurection.---------- 


End file.
